This Will Not Happen Again
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Mohonku padamu Tuhan, berikan kebahagiaan untuknya yang ku cinta. / HAPPY SASUNARU DAY..., maaf telat..hehe / fic gaje kembali hadir dari Yas-chan


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Friedship**

Main chara : **SasuNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

**WARNING** : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, Shi-Ai, (agak) OOC, dll**

o...o

...

o...o

Menunggu, itu yang selalu ia lakukan untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Kebiasaanya menunggu terjadi sejak masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas yang dinamakan bekerja, dan itu bukan maunya. Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya menemui sang terkasih, paling tidak satu minggu sekali. Mengunjungi rumahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekosongan dan berakhir dengan menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu.

Lagi, kali ini ia kembali menunggu. Menunggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya, keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Dua jam ia duduk diam di ruang tunggu perusahaan Uchiha Corp dengan secangkir kopi yang di buatkan OB untuknya satu jam yang lalu, yang artinya kopi itu sudah dingin tanpa sempat ia sentuh, ah.., lebih tepatnya memang tidak berminat ia sentuh.

Memejamkan mata, seorang Uzumaki Naruto mencoba meredam emosinya saat di rasa ada seseorang yang duduk tepat di sisi kanannya. Dan akhirnya hembusan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan ia keluarkan sebagai bentuk rasa tidak suka pada orang yang kini duduk satu sofa dengannya.

"Lama."komentar Naruto pada Sasuke, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sekaligus orang yang tengah ia tunggu dua jam lalu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyandarkan bahu dan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki lalu berucap,

"Salahmu yang menungguku."jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto yang tengah melotot padanya.

"Kau yang meminta."balas Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya. Sasuke yang merasa aura kekesalan Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan benar dan menatap safir sang kekasih dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sesal.

Di genggamnya telapak tangan tan itu penuh sayang dan melanjutkan, "Maaf, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

…

…

…

**###**

…

…

…

Kalimat itu lagi yang di ucapkannya siang Ini setelah semalam ia mengucapkannya juga. Tidak ingin percaya tapi hatinya selalu berkata lain. Cinta memang membutakan. Janji makan siang yang di batalkan sepihak pun tak mampu membuat seorang Naruto naik darah walau ia kembali menunggu Sasuke satu jam di restouran, dan berakhir dengan tidak kembalinya ia makan siang seperti tiga hari yang lalu dengan alasan yang sama, janji yang di batalkan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto sunggu mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat sibuk, sama seperti dirinya. Mengelola perusahaan besar memang bukan hal mudah dan bisa kapan saja bersantai. Maka ia kembali membesarkan hatinya, kembali bersabar. Ia mencoba kembali mengerti kekasihnya, bahwa Sasuke memang kembali tidak bisa makan siang bersama karna urusan pekerjaan.

…

…

…

**###**

…

…

…

Minggu siang ini kediaman Uchiha terdengar lebih bising dari biasanya setelah terdengar teriakan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Dari mana saja kau Baka Otouto?"Tanya Itachi kakak dari Sasuke saat melihat adik bungsunya itu masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di sopa empuk kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Jawab aku dengan benar. Darimana saja kau? Naruto sedari tadi menunggumu baka. Dia sampai bosan dan akhirnya pulang tanpa sempat bertemu denganmu."melihat rauk kesal di wajah kakak semata wayangnya, Sasuke pun akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku ada pertemua dengan klien tadi. Lagi pula kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku?"

Itachi memutar kedua bolamata onixsnya bosan, "Aku dan Naruto menghubungin telpon genggammu, tapi kau malah tidak mengaktifkannya. Apa kau memang berniat mempermainkan Naruto, hah?"Bukan mau Itachi marah seperti ini, tapi kelakuan adiknya yang terlalu seenaknya itu yang membuatnya jengah dan kesal sendiri.

"Benarkah."bukan pertanyaan, bahkan nada penyesalan dalam suaranya pun tak ada, dan itu semakin membuat Itachi kesal. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia dengan santainya mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya dari saku celananya yang ternyata memang di nonaktifkan.

"Baka-otouto, cepat hubungi Naruto. Aku tidak yakin sekarang Dia akan kembali sabar menghadapimu."

Onixs Sasuke melotot pada Itachi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke yang mendengar sindiran atau mungkin gertakan Kakaknya itu menjadi sedikit takut. Pasalnya ia memang selalu mengingkari janji akhir-akhir ini pada Naruto. Dan Naruto dengan segala kebaikannya selalu sabar dan memaafkan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung mencari nama kekasihnya dalam kontak dan menghubunginya. Menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto menjawab panggilan.

'Ya?'suara itu terdengar, suara kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba sangat di rindukan indra pendengarannya. Suara serak tapi begitu lembut yang mungkin hanya di miliki oleh Naruto seorang. Sasuke mengehelah nafas, mau tak mau ia memang harus minta maaf pada Naruto.

"Maaf."hening sesaat sampai terdengar suara Naruto yang kembali mencoba mengerti bagaimana kesibukan kekasihnya.

'…, sudahlah. Aku tau kau sibuk.'

"Kau marah?"Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan kalau sang kekasih tidak marah padanya.

'Kau lebih tau bagaimana aku.'

"Ya…, aku tau."

'…'hening kembali tercipta. Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Itachi yang duduk terdiam melihat kemana arah Sasuke pergi. Itachi yakin adiknya pasti akan kembali membuat janji dengan kekasihnya.

"Baka otouto."

…

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan melihat bingkai foto yang mencetak wajah khas Uchiha miliknya dan Naruto.

Sasuke ambil bingkai itu dan memandanginya lekat. Wajah kekasihnya itu begitu tampan, bahkan sangkin tampannya terkadang terlihat cantik dan manis. Ah.., Narutonya itu memang selalu manis. Sifatnya yang hiperaktif dan tingkahnya yang konyol malah membuat Naruto memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya.

Terkadang ia bingung, banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang memujanya. Tapi tak satu pun membuat ia berminat. Bahkan semasa sekolah dulu ada satu orang gadis yang begitu tergila-gila padanya dan 'katanya' begitu cocok dengan dirinya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek karna itu. Memikirkan pemikiran teman-temannya yang mengatai ia dan gadis itu cocok saja sudah membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

'Haha.., darimana cocoknya? Melihat warna rambutnya yang membuat iritasi mata saja sudah membuatku muak.'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Sangkin asiknya melamunkan kekasihnya dan masa sekolahnya dulu ia sampai lupa kalau Naruto masih menunggunya bicara di sana.

"Um…Dobe, nanti kita makan malam jam tujuh di restaurant biasa, bagaimana?"

'Benarkah!'tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Mendengar jawaban semangat dari Naruto Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, karna mood kekasihnya itu memang beragam dan unik.

"Hn."

'Yeess..! Itu yang ku harapkan Teme.., hehehe..'

"Dasar baka-dobe."

'Kau yang baka, membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh.'

"Ya, maafkan aku."

'Hm.., tak apa. Asal kali ini tidak kau ingkari lagi. Janji?'

"Janji."

'Aku janji Dobe, janji tak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi.'batin Sasuke melanjutkan.

…

…

…

**###**

…

…

…

Ya Sasuke memang tidak mengingkari janjinya kali ini. Ia datang tepat waktu, tapi sekarang malah dirinyalah yang di buat menunggu oleh Naruto.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke menunggu seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti saat ini. Bosan sudah pasti hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Kesal adalah perasaan yang selanjutnya terasa dan marah juga tak mau kalah hinggap di hati sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

Satu jam Sasuke menunggu di restaurant tempat mereka janjian tapi Naruto tak kunjung datang. Ponselnya pun tak aktif, dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ddrrrtt...ddrrrtt.." melihat ponselnya bergetar dan ada nama Naruto di sana, Sasuke langsung buru-buru menggangkat panggilan itu dan bersiap memarahi sang terkasih.

"Bisakah kau tak membuatku menunggu, BAKA!"bentak Sasuke. Para pengunjung yang mendengar bentakan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke.

'Maaf Sasuke, tadi ada rapat mendadak dan aku harus menghadirinya. Apa kau masih di restaurant?'

"Hn."

'Kalau begitu tunggu aku dua puluh menit lagi, okey? Aku segera kesana.'

"Tut..tut..tut.."

"Dasar Dobe. Awas saja kalau dia tak datang tepat waktu."gerutu Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah mendingin sedari tadi. Mencoba kembali bersabar dan menunggu Naruto sampai duapuluh menit kedepan. Semoga saja ego Uchihanya tidak membuatnya hilang kesabaran. Tapi sepertinya tidak…,

Merasa dilihati Sasuke akhirnya memberikan deathglard pengunjung restaurant yang masih melihat kearahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Dobe."gerutu Sasuke yang untuk kesekian kalinya.

…

…

…

Setengah jam berlalu dan Naruto masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restaurant.

Sangkin emosinya, dengan tidak sengaja Sasuke menyenggol cangkir kopi miliknya dan pecah membentur lantai restaurant. Menciptakan bunyi pecah kaca yang mampu membuat mata para pengunjung lain kembali mengarah padanya.

"Sial!"maki Sasuke.

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lebih lama, Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan restaurant dengan sebelumnya meninggalkan sejumlah uang yang cukup, bahkan mungkin lebih untuk membayar cangkir yang pecah dan kopi yang ia minum.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Kesal dan malu yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk menanti untuk ia sambut.

Bugh!

Sasuke menendang ban mobil miliknya. Menggerutu seperti ini bukanlah seperti dirinya yang biasa. Maka dari itu Sasuke menjadi semakin sebal karna menyadari bahwa ia bisa seOOC ini hanya karna satu orang, Naruto kekasihnya.

"Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya nanti, akan ku beri pelajaran si Dobe itu."

Di bantingnya pintu mobil mewahnya dengan kasar, menghidupkannya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Masih belum ia sadari, telpon genggamnya masih setia bergetar di saku celananya, terus bergetar sampai akhirtnya berhenti tanda bahwa panggilan masuk itu kembali tidak Sasuke jawab.

…

…

…

Seperti melamun, tapi Sasuke masih tetap focus mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan raya, hanya saja kecepatannya semakin menurun.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya, mencoba merasakan kembali bayangan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Pada hal ia masih marah pada Naruto, pada hal ia masih kesal pada Dobe-nya itu, tapi entah kenapa rasa marah itu malah membuat rasa sesak aneh di dadanya. Seperti terbakar, tapi bukan oleh api melainkan oleh perasaan takut yang entah ia rasakan karna apa.

Mengacuhkan semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang membuatnya semakin pusing, Sasuke kembali melaju dengan kecepatang tinggi.

…

…

…

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha. Perasaan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi apa lagi saat melihat raut wajah Itachi yang menyambutnya di rumah, sendu dan…, terluka? Sasuke tak yakin dengan apa yang di rasakan Itachi, tapi yang ia tau, saat ini ia amat sangat tak ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik punggung sang kakak. Hatinya menjerit ingin lari. Dan saat Sasuke melihat kerlingan bola mata onixs Itachi, Sasuke sadar bahwa kegelapan yang menutupin pandangannya akan sosok itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan

Itachi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke melihat apa yang menantinya di rumah. Sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di tengah remangnya cahaya lampu rumah. Sebuah tubuh berbalut setelan kemeja dan celana yang mungkin rapih awalnya, kini bernoda darah dan kotor oleh tanah. Ya, itu benar-benar tubuh manusia. Tubuh dari seseorang yang Itachi tau adalah bakal calon adik iparnya. Tapi tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa. Mati dalam kebisuan disana.

Brukk!

Kakinya terasa lemas, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat tiap sepasang onixsnya meneliti tubuh penuh darah tak bernyawa milik kekasih pirangnya.

"Na-naruto.."Sasuke panggil namanya, dan Sasuke merangkak mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke terus merangkak, bahkan bukan hanya kakinya yang seakan kehilangan fungsinya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, onixs Sasuke kian terbelalak saat begitu jelas terlihat betapa tak berdayanya tubuh yang tanpa nyawa itu. Kulitnya pucat, tak berwarna tan lagi. Wajahnya tirus tak ada senyumannya lagi. Bajunya terkoyak penuh dengan darahnya dan tanah yang menyertai.

Mengerikan.

Sasuke bahkan tak mampu mengerjapkan matanya barang sekalipun. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan paling buruk yang tak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Dan Itachi, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat bagaimana Sasuke mencoba memeluk Narutonya, mendekap penuh sayang kekasihnya. Dan airmata pun tak mampu ia bendung saat indra pendengarannya mendengar jeritan memilukan sang adik semata wayangnya untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"HHUUWAAAAA..!"

"AAAaarrgh..ti-tidakk..Na-narutoo…–"

"Sa-bangun Sasuke, bangun!"

Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang menggeliat resah dan berteriak memanggil nama Naruto seperti orang gila dalam tidurnya.

"Bangun BAKA!"

Takut melihat Sasuke tak kunjung bangun dan terus saja menjerit memanggil nama Naruto, Itachi akhirnya menampar Sasuke cukup keras dan mampu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

"Hah..hah..hah..Na-naruto, Naruto–"Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Meneliti sekeliling kamarnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Sasuke? Kau mimpi buruk?"Tanya Itachi saat Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat keadaan adiknya yang kacau, Itachi mau tak mau jadi merasa kasihan juga.

"Na-naruto.., Naru..naru.."seperti orang linglung, Sasuke meraih ponselnya dengan kasar, mengaktifkannya dan terteralah tujuh kali panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang yang namanya terus saja ia sebut.

"A-aniki, jam berapa se-sekarang?"

"Ah se-sekarang jam delapan malam. Kau tertidur sejak pulang ta–Sasuke?"

"Sial!"Sasuke langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tersimpan di meja kecil samping ranjang dan berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

…

…

…

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di restaurant tempatnya menjanjikan makan malam dengan Naruto. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk restaurant mengacuhkan seru protes dari petugas keamanan yang berjaga.

Dengan tangang bergetar menggenggam ponselnya, Sasuke masuk kedalam restaurant, mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru restaurant hanya untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang menggelisahkan hatinya.

Bagaimana Sasuke tak gelisah dan takut. Mimpinya tadi membuatnya merasa di hatui oleh kematian, dan ponsel Naruto yang tak aktif malah menambah kegelisahan hatinya. Kemungkinan demi kemungkinan negatif datang memasuki pikirannya. Apakah mimipinya benar? Apakan Narutonya baik-baik saja? Dan itu semakin di perparah kala onixsnya tak menemukan keberadaaan Naruto di dalam restaurant.

"Naruto~"bisik Sasuke. Ia berjalan gontai keluar restaurant. Kini harus kemana lagi Sasuke mencari Narutonya, sedangkan orang yang di hubungi pun tak jua mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Onixs Sasuke memanas, ia memang angkuh dan sombong, egonya pun terlalu besar sampai membuatnya terlihat hampir sempurna dimata orang lain. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, biarkan ia menangis, meruntuhkan segala tembok kesombongan miliknya dan menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi sesuatu yang tak mampu ia gapai.

Ya, Sasuke kini menangis, menjadi tontonan siapa saja yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan, dan kalau saja suara itu tak memanggilnya, mungkin ia akan meraung seperti orang gila sekarang..,

"Sasuke?"tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara dan menemukan Naruto berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

Berdiri dengan sempurna, bukan tergeletak tak bernyawa. Bersetelan kemeja biru muda rapih, bukan baju terkoyak penuh darah dan tanah. Bukan, saat ini penampilan Naruto adalah penampilan biasanya setiap berangkat dan pulang kerja. bukan seperti di mimpinya yang mengerikan.

Tap tap tap..

Grepp!

"Dobe…Dobe..Dobe.."Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Te-teme? Ada apa i-ini?"Tanya Naruto heran. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin marah pada Sasuke karna sudah membuatnya menunggu lagi selama satu jam lebih. Tapi niat tinggallah niat saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher milik Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau menangis?"merasakan bahunya basah dan isak kecil yang di keluarkan Sasuke membuat Naruto yakin bahwa sang kekasih tengah menangis. Maka ia peluk Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. Mencoba membuat Sasuke tenang walau hanya dengan satu pelukan.

"Sssstttt…, tenanglah, aku di sini, Teme."Sasuke mengangguk dan mengelap sisa airmata dan ingusnya pada lengan kemeja Naruto.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Jorok tau…huft.."Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke mencoba lepas dari pelukannya, tapi bukannya lepas, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku."Naruto berhenti merontah. Terheran mendengar kalimat permohonan yang terucap dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak membiarkan Naruto menghilangkan keheranan dan keterkejutannya terlebih dahulu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Aku menyesal membuatmu selalu menunggu. Aku menyesal karna selalu membatalkan janji kita. Aku menyesal telah bersikap tak adil padamu yang selalu sabar menghadapiku. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto, mengacuhkan setiap pasang mata yang memandang mereka sangsi. Sasuke sudah tidak perduli, bahkan mau seluruh dunia merasa aneh dan jijik padanya pun Sasuke sudah tidak akan peduli, karna baginya, berada di sisi Naruto adalah segalanya.

"Hei.., kau itu kenapa sih?"Naruto membingkai kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia pandangi setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya yang begitu terlihat kacaw. "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memintamu memaafkanku.."jawab Sasuke asal. Sasuke tidak mungkin memberi tahu Naruto tentang mimpi buruknya yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat.

"um…, ya. Kau memang banyak berbuat salah padaku, Teme."

"Hn. Dasar Baka-Dobe."

"KAU! Uugh…, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh, tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah tangan kekar kembali melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"E-eh–Te-tema?"

"Maaf… ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Naruto."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum di saat seperti ini. Menghadapi Sasuke yang selalu bersikap aneh memang sangat merepotkan, tapi itulah yang ia suka, karna Sasukenya selalu mencintainya meski begitu banyak perbedaan yang terlihat.

"Hihihi…, kau lucu Teme."

Biarlah mereka seperti ini, dan biarkanlah Sasuke menyimpan sendiri rahasia miliknya. Rahasia yang mampu membuatnya memikirkan Naruto seribu kali lebih banyak setiap menitnya. Rahasia yang mampu membuatnya kembali bertambah cinta di setiap detiknya. Dan rahasia yang mampu membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi senyum merekah di wajah tan itu di setiap hembus napasnya.

Mohonku padamu Tuhan, berikan kebahagiaan untuknya yang ku cinta.

#

#

#

_THE END_

#

#

#

Hai…hai…ketemu lagi sama Yas-chan si author gaje….hehe

Ini fanfic buat ikut ngerayain SasuNaru Day yang telat satu hari…, yah~~telat deh..padahal pengennya tepat waktu, tapi karna ada sesuatu jdnya telat.

Okey.., Yas akui kalau fic ini gaje n belom Yas edit jd pasti banyak typo. Jadi mohon maaf bila mengecewakan…, n untuk Fate Game, My Choice dan hutang ff Yas yang lainya, mohon maaf bila lama update. Yas lagi menghadapi UAS, jadi belom sempet buat.

Bila ada yang menunggu, ,mohom tunggu sebentar lagi ya~~

Akhir kata…,

Review Please….^_^


End file.
